


Greenery

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: "We got to the ROOT of that problem!"Chris just has to survive against Plant 42, and Rebecca Chambers just has to mix up some V-Jolt.There are complications on both ends of that equation.
Relationships: Plant 42/Chris Redfield
Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Greenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



Really, he should’ve been forewarned.

He found the files, noting that the this thing, “Plant 42” had taken up residence _somewhere_ on the first floor. His plan—if you could call it that—had been to try and make the weedkiller that Umbrella had been working on, go down to the zombie shark tank, because of course the giant evil plant had been rooted down their. But… fucking chemistry was beyond him—he could imagine Jill or Claire laughing, saying it was simple, like following a recipe—he was not good at that either.

So, to deal with the Plant, he needed someone who knew chemistry. Rebecca was _hopefully_ still alive, and if she was capable of being the medic on an elite police team, she probably knew enough science to figure out what Umb. No. whateverthefuck would kill this thing. So, looking for her, reading over that report on V-Jolt, and he had just blundered right into the largest room in the dormitory. 

Now he was being thrashed around by a vine as big around as his thigh, staring at a giant, upside-down monster tulip. Gun at his hip, paperwork in his hand. All in all, par for course for today.

“Chris!” _Now_ Rebecca decided it was time to show up.

She had her gun raised—aiming for _something_ as he was thrashed about like a demented pendulum. Chris suddenly recalled her scores at the shooting range. “Rebecca! It’s no use!”

She kept her gun leveled as he made several more passes through her line of fire.

He threw the file containing the recipe for the weedkiller at her. “The roots are in the basement! Take that file! Use it on it’s roots! Hurry!’

It was hard to catch her expression being twisted and swung around by a giant flower, but she either agreed with his plan or just didn’t want to be in this particular roomful of what the fuck, as she grabbed the file, nodding as she said his name, and left.

That left Chris with the giant plant. So, Rebecca had to run to the chemical room, make the V-Jolt, run to the aquarium, find the thing’s roots, and then use the V-Jolt on the thing’s roots. And hopefully, the mad scientists who made the stupid thing were right that the weedkiller would immediately take care of the thing.

That wasn’t a problem, was it?

As if on cue, the thing stopped just thrashing the vine holding him around; although it took some time for him to notice it, because his head was still fucking spinning from the wild ride. That was when another one of the thing’s vines ran against his inner thigh upwards, pressing between his legs with a surprising amount of force.

His mind flashed to some cheap horror movie he’d seen ages ago. Five teenagers stuck in an old abandoned cabin, and one of the girls wandered out into the woods and got the attention of the forest. He banished that thought immediately, there was plenty of weird shit that happened on Umbrella’s dime, but that was a bridge too far.

That was crazy.

* * *

“Okay, Rebecca, you can do this.” She said, looking at the bottles of chemicals lining the shelves. She just had to mix together a bunch of unstable chemicals, with no indication of how much of each to use. Simple, right? She’d done plenty of chemistry work in school, organic chem was simple enough.

It might be more helpful if she knew _what_ these chemicals were beyond “Umb. No. 3” or whatever. The only jars with labels were all empty… and had apparently been containing nitric acid.

Okay, so how to identify the particular chemicals? She rechecked over the document Chris had thrown her, and let out a gasp—Umb. No. 3 was red, Umb. No. 7 was green. Wait… the only way the Umbrella researchers here had to identify the chemicals was color? This was not good. This was _not_ good.

She was colorblind. Hadn’t told anyone, hadn’t indicated it on her application to S.T.A.R.S., because when was that going to be relevant? _“We’re sorry Miss Chambers, we cannot hire you because you might need to perform color-coded chemistry to kill a giant murderous plant_ ”

Okay, this task had just gotten significantly harder. Her heart was starting to race. She was going to fuck this up, she was going to fuck this up. Chris was going to die and that would be _another_ member of S.T.A.R.S. who died on the watch of their rookie medic. Because she couldn’t measure up.

Rebecca gritted her teeth. No, no she was not. Chris was counting on her, and she could… _had_ to do this.

There were only two vats of chemicals here, right? Yellow and something that was either red or green. Umb. No. 3 or No. 7. She looked around the room, trying to psych herself up. Okay, scratched into the wall were math equations? _1+3=4, 4+6=10, 1+6=7, 10+7=17, 17+3=20._

V-Jolt was Umb. No. 20. Huh. How did they get the math to work out so neatly?

But okay, so… if she was reading this right… hm. Yeah, that definitely could work. If she could figure out what “1” was in this whole mess. Shrugging she picked up an empty jar. She wasn’t going to save Chris by just staring at scribbles in the wall.

She could do this.

Thirty seconds later, Rebecca Chambers was fleeing the pharmacy as she had _done a thing_ and the room was filling with thick, roiling smoke.

* * *

Chris had made several observations while waiting for Rebecca to kill the stupid plant already.

The skin, or whatever plants had instead of skin, was quite tough. He’d taken to trying to stab the vine holding him with his knife—succeeding at scraping a tiny rut into it. If he’d had maybe an hour or two, he’d be able to saw his way through. He’d stopped when the vine holding him began to squeeze.

Outside of the flower, the vines were huge, each as big around as his thigh, and ending in a spiked club. Inside, dangling down, they weren’t as big, dripping with the slime that the flower was constantly leaking onto the floor.

The vine between his legs was _definitely_ rubbing against his crotch on purpose. He’d tried kicking it away, moving his legs to close them, anything to get it to stop, to no success at all. It hadn’t eaten him, so that was that, but he did not want to spend the rest of the night being groped by a fern. He couldn’t wait for Rebecca to get done mixing the chemicals to kill this thing.

That’s when the vine around his waist let him go, unwinding from him and sending him spinning and falling. Until something snagged his right arm, and then his left leg. The big vines were grabbing each of his limbs, and pulling together as one, positioning him right under the flower.

Was this how it ate people?

The smaller vines inside the plant ran against him, dripping something against his shirt that felt cool, but as it lingered, soaking his clothes and skin, began to heat up. he thrashed and swore, trying to break free as they probed, running against his face, down his neckline. Against his pants, one found the waistband and began to wriggle underneath.

His cock was hard by the time it reached him.

His glared at the tent in his pants, trying to piece together when _that_ happened. The feel of plant through cloth was hardly painful, but some over-the-clothes action should not have been enough to get him to full mast.

Could it be whatever was dripping from the plant?

The vines began insistently tugging against his gear, stretching his shirt until it ripped down the center, as he struggled fruitlessly. They very deliberately pushed the remnants of his shirt and his vest away, exposing his chest as more liquid rained down from the flower. More slid under his pants until the seams burst.

And then, ripping fabric out of the way, one tentacle blindly felt its way down, across his balls and against his thigh, working downwards until it found a possible entrance. Chris’s eyes widened and his muscles tightened as it pressed against him.

* * *

Okay… Rebecca was _pretty_ sure she had successfully made V-Jolt on attempt number… she hadn’t exactly kept counting after the attempt that literally blew up in her face and caused momentary synesthesia. Funny how she could make out _those_ colors.

She needed to focus.

Okay, so the plant’s roots were somewhere in the basement. She just needed to find them and dump the quite-probably V-Jolt on them, and that would take care of things. The only problem was the basement was _huge_. Easily the size of the entire upper floor and then some.

And it might just be an olfactory hallucination, but it smelled of salt and rotting fish. Yeah, it probably was just her mind, still playing tricks on her after attempt number… eleventy.

Damn, whatever Umbrella was cooking up, they could’ve made bank by just selling it on the streets. She stopped and giggled at her own joke, before straightening up and taking a deep breath. She needed to keep her head on straight… ish… as best she could. Chris was counting on her. She just needed to find the plant roots in this whole gigantic basement. Clutching the jar of potential V-Jolt to her chest, she picked up her pace.

And slipped on some water somebody spilled on the floor and then tripped over something and lost her grip on the jar and faceplanted onto wet cement. Jesus Christ, shouldn’t there have been a “Wet Floor—Piso Mojado” sign somewhere? And who the hell just left a shark lying in the middle of the room?

Wait.

A shark?

She was _seeing_ sharks. And that was impossible because why the hell would there be a shark in the middle of the room here? Okay, those chemicals she’d accidentally inhaled were terrible, but damn, they were _good_.

“Damnit Rebecca, focus!”

She needed to take the I-can’t-believe-it’s-not-V-Jolt and kill the plant already.

Except when she turned to look, she saw the splintered glass fragments in a puddle of water and what she was increasingly thinking might not’ve been V-Jolt. She sighed as she picked herself up.

Back to the lab…

* * *

Yeah, the vines inside the flower were _smaller_ than the ones holding his limbs. But they were not _small_. He’d never had anything up his ass before, but _damn_. He regretted bugging Jill until she agreed to let him try anal that one time—as the vine insistently pressed into him despite his resistance. On particularly insistent push made him cry out—only to be muffled by another one of the vines, tasking sickly sweet against his tongue.

The vine in his ass withdrew, only to shove back in and he coughed against the one in his mouth, eyes narrowed. The one in his mouth dripped more of honey or sap or whatever, filling his mouth. Warm sweetness ran down his throat. The vine behind him kept thrusting, but a warmth was spreading their too—not quite numbness, but the pain was being dulled.

It felt _good_.

He tried to shake his head. He was _not_ thinking straight, because there was no way he could _enjoy_ being raped by a plant. This was fucking wrong. He tried thrashed and shuddered, and then _something_ warm ran down his chest. More of the vines, leaving trails of moisture that tingled pleasantly stroked him, a air winding around his cock. He went very still when the head of one of the vines ran against his tip.

It felt _good_.

He sucked down the sap, having trouble thinking why he should stop. As best he could, he thrust into the vines against his cock. The Plant took it as a good sign, apparently, speeding up its movements inside and out. Chris let out a strangled cry as _another_ of the smaller tendrils pressed against his ass, wriggling in and stretching him, the pain quickly subsiding as it pulled in as the other pulled out. They thrusted, he thrusted, they stroked, he sucked. Something pressed against him _just right._

Chris _exploded_.

His back arched almost painfully and he grumbled. Spurts of hot cum splattered on his belly as the thing continued fucking him. The vines unwound from his cock and trailed against him, sucking in sap and cum. He was limp in every sense of the word, until the vines reached his cock again.

* * *

Okay, climbing out of the Aqua Ring, getting her blood pumping, she’d managed to clear her head. Mostly. She redid her work to create V-Jolt, doing her best to ignore the fact that she’d given the plant a _long_ time to do whatever it wanted to do with Chris. On her return to the basement, she realized that well… she hadn’t been hallucinating the seawater or the sharks.

She eventually found the roots—ironically enough, she hadn’t even needed to descend to where the sharks had been to find them. They were big and writhing, and she very carefully stepped far away from them and shot-putted the jar.

It shattered and splattered the chemical all over the place, and for a brief second, Rebecca had doubts that it’d work. Because that was just the way her luck had been going this past half hour. But luckily enough, the roots spasmed, seethed, and began shriveling, retracting their way up to the ceiling.

* * *

Chris was hanging upside down, but the blood wasn’t exactly rushing to his head—that head anyways. He was hard as hell and the world was a hazy warm mess as the vines kept fucking him and fondling him. The petals of the flower had spread open and the pattern was exciting.

He had no clue of how long this had lasted, only that it felt _good_. There was a vague notion that this wasn’t right, that he needed to get away, but he dismissed that thought. This felt so right. So good. He drank greedily from the vine in his mouth and just enjoyed the feeling of the plant around and inside of him.

He was in no rush to leave.

Suddenly everything stopped. The vines against him stopped caressing his cock, the ones inside stopped thrusting and probing. He let out a confused “mrrpgh?” around the one in his mouth. And then he was sent crashing to the floor as the vines unwound from him, pulled out, shrank and shriveled and uncoiled around his limbs.

He came too with a headache and a hardon; the former not helped by someone kneeling and yelling into his face.

“Chris!”

He jolted upright, nearly headbutting Rebecca. “Wha… huh… Rebecca?!”

“I managed to make the chemical to kill the plant.” She said, proudly. Then, looking down at him, covered in greenish ichor that was sticky as it dried, absolutely shredded clothes, and a hardon, she asked. “Um… so what…”

“Nothing. Happened.” Chris said. Which was probably not very convincing as he _gingerly_ got to his feet and started limping towards the door. “Nothing happened.”

Rebecca kept pace, looking… cute. Very fuckable. God… he needed to fuck something.

“Okay… the plant, it’s sap or pollen or whatever. It… did something to me. I wasn’t thinking right… got really desperate.” Yeah, that was the truth, but it wasn’t like that made this any better.

“Oh… you weren’t in your right senses because of plant chemicals. That must’ve been horrible.” Rebecca said, nervously glancing around the room. “I certainly wouldn’t know that feeling”

He nodded, then looked as she wrung her hands out. “You okay?”

“No, it’s just… when I came in you were unconscious and I just checked you over. Took your pulse, heard your respiration. Now my hand’s kinda itchy.” She explained, raising a hand to her face and examining it closely. “Huh… you said the sap made you…”

“Horny as fuck, yeah.” Chris said, noticing Rebecca absentmindedly stick a finger in her mouth. “Uh, Rebecca?”

“What? Oh… _oh_.” She said, muttering something like ‘here we go again’. Coughing, she nodded. “We should go… got a lot of mansion to cover. Come on me… come on, to me. We’ve got to go.”

She was not looking at his eyes when she said that, he couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she turned to leave the room. He followed, and they exchanged idle chitchat about finding the rest of S.T.A.R.S. and getting out of this mansion. All the while, he noticed she was working the words _wet, hot_ , and _hard_ into her sentences.

For his part, he struggled to keep his hands off of his cock, which very much needed attention; and Rebecca, who also very much needed attention.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this.
> 
> I was thinking over what to do with all of the fun tags in the tag set, and my mind went _strange_ places when I remembered Chris spends a chunk of RE being manhandled by a giant evil plant while Rebecca does a chemistry sidequest… and I promptly went off in some weird directions with that.


End file.
